


Home

by Glimmerystarlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Sheith timeline, Clone/Kuron theory, Fluff, M/M, Not all canonical ok?, Post Season 5, just a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: A Sheith timeline from Keith's perspective.This was written for the VLD Ship Exchange, and is a gift for anidragon! I hope you enjoy....it was fun to write Sheith for the first time!





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AniDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniDragon/gifts).



 Keith knew who Takashi Shirogane was. Everyone did, really. He was basically all everyone at the Garrison could talk about; not only was he good looking and kind, he was also the top of his class at the Garrison. He was quite the heroic type, if the whispers were true. Keith only ever half listened to the rumors and chatter seeing as he couldn’t avoid it completely. What did he care? All he wanted to do was focus on being a good pilot. That’s why he was at the Garrison, after all and anything else was just an unnecessary distraction.

 

^*^*^*^*

 

It was just another random Tuesday morning. As usual, Keith was holed up in a corner of the library to get some school work done before his classes that afternoon. As usual, he was very focused on the chapter he was reading. It was about the parts of an engine and how they all fit together. Keith was genuinely interested; so interested, in fact, that he didn’t hear someone come up behind him.

 

“Parts of the engine, huh? I remember that being kind of a tough chapter.” Keith looked over his shoulder at the voice which had interrupted his studying only to see Takashi himself, coffee in hand and glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose just a bit. Keith immediately felt his mouth go dry. _Maybe there’s a reason for those rumors_ , Keith thought as his eyes swept up and down the figure which had moved to be standing across the table from him.

 

“Mind if I sit down?” Takashi asked as he pulled out a chair. “I could help you study, you know.” Keith, still at a loss for words, gestured to the chair, giving a silent go ahead.

 

“I’m Keith, by the way,” Keith finally managed once Takashi had settled into the chair. “And you’re Takashi?”

 

“Shiro,” Takashi corrected. “My friends call me Shiro, anyway. I answer to both.”

 

“Shiro,” Keith repeated, nodding in understanding. He wasn’t sure about being friends, but at least this guy wanted to help him study. It was more than anyone else at the Garrison had offered. Keith and Shiro spent the rest of the morning going over the chapter and some of Keith’s other school work, and Keith was surprised at all the tips he picked up. Shiro seemed to know at least something about every teacher at the Garrison, especially tidbits like which teacher to take a certain class with. By the time Keith had to leave for class, he was feeling lighter than he had in a while.

 

“So, do you hang out here a lot?” Keith asked as he zipped up his backpack. What he really wanted to know was if he’d run into Shiro again soon, but the indirect question was clear enough.

 

“I mean, I take classes too,” Shiro chuckled. “But yeah. I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

 

The corners of Keith’s mouth turned up in a smile, and he went to leave for class. He hadn’t taken more then a few steps before he stopped abruptly and turned back around.

 

“I should probably get your number,” Keith suggested more confidently than he had expected. “You know, in case we want to study again some time.”

 

“Sure,” Shiro let out another laugh, fishing his phone out of his pocket and handing it to Keith. Once numbers were exchanged, Keith said goodbye again and hustled off to class. He was probably going to be a little late, and to Iverson’s class no less, but it was worth it.

 

Later that evening Keith sat in his room, thumb hovering over Shiro’s number. He chided himself for feeling so awkward about something as stupid as a simple text message. Nevertheless, Keith was nervously gnawing on his bottom lip, mustering up his courage. Shiro willingly gave up his number, right? Surely that meant he wouldn’t mind a text. Still…what if he was just being nice? _Oh, get over it_ , Keith told himself before typing out a message and sending it.

_Want to help me study for a test I have next week?_

_There,_ Keith thought, setting his phone aside before getting back to his school work. _Now I can’t change my mind._

 

Several minutes later, there was a response.

 

_Yeah, for sure! When are you free?_

 

Keith picked up his phone embarrassingly fast and forced himself to wait a bit to respond. After a few more texts back and forth, they had agreed to meet in the library again in a couple days. The library study sessions became more frequent and more casual after that. Shiro even learned Keith’s coffee order and brought it almost every time they sat down to study. Eventually, Keith knew that he’d be lying if he said that he was hanging out with Shiro just for the studying and the insider tips. Shiro made him feel not alone, and Keith was really enjoying it. Not long after that, they had lunch together without any studying involved. Whatever Keith wanted to call it, Shiro was certainly more than a study buddy.

 

^*^*^*^*

 

One night, Keith was in his room, watching a movie to unwind after a long and busy day. He heard his phone vibrate on the nightstand and reached over to grab it. He knew it must be Shiro, but he was confused as to why he’d be texting so late in the evening.

 

_Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes. Bring snacks if you can._

Keith grinned at the message, not even bothering to respond before grabbing a blanket, chips, and a couple sodas from the fridge and heading to meet Shiro. The request was a bit unusual, but Keith figured it’d be fun.

 

He pushed open the door to the roof, greeted with the sight of Shiro sitting with his knees hugged to his chest, looking up at the sky. Keith quietly walked up, set his blanket down, and took a seat.

 

“It’s so clear tonight,” Shiro noted, looking over at Keith with a small smile that made Keith’s heart skip a beat.

 

“It really is,” Keith agreed, looking up at the night sky for himself, if only to avoid the feeling that washed over him any time Shiro looked at him. Even the Milky Way was visible, splattered across the sky like white paint. There were far too many stars to count, but Shiro and Keith may as well have tried. They were comfortable in the quiet together, only speaking up every once in awhile to point out a constellation or a shooting star. Before long, the bag of chips was nothing but seeds and stems, the soda cans were empty, and it was officially late. They hadn’t even realized how much time had passed until Keith pulled out his phone and checked the time.

 

“We should get to bed,” Keith spoke up, suddenly realizing how heavy his eyelids felt.

 

“Yeah,” Shiro agreed, standing up to gather his things. “Thanks for coming out here with me. We’ll have to do it again sometime.”

 

“For sure,” Keith replied, smiling as he walked away. “Sleep well.”

 

He had only managed a few steps before he stopped and turned back around. Before he lost his confidence, he walked up to Shiro, grabbed Shiro’s face with both hands, and kissed him. It was short and brief, but the world slowed down, making it seem longer. Keith smiled against Shiro’s lips, tasting the salt from the chips and feeling Shiro kiss him back. Keith was honestly surprised he had it in himself, but the bold move had been worth it.

 

“Goodnight for real,” Shiro said once they broke the kiss, smiling softly, a warm blush spreading across his cheeks.

 

“Night, Shiro,” Keith agreed, walking away for real this time.

 

^*^*^*^*

 

Over the next few weeks, Keith didn’t see much of Shiro. Shiro was headed to Kerberos, and it was a huge mission with preparations that took up all Shiro’s time. Keith was proud of Shiro, honestly, despite feeling lonely without him. He, along with the entire Garrison student body, watch the ship take off that sunny and bright afternoon. It was an impressive sight, and Keith hoped he’d get to be in the pilot’s seat of a similar mission someday.

 

A few months later, the news spread.

 

“Reports indicate that the Kerberos mission was a failure. Takashi Shirogane and the other members of the mission never made it to the moon off Pluto, where they were expected to collect rock samples to bring back.”

 

Keith turned the TV off, throwing the remote aside in frustration. He felt his chest go tight, and it became difficult to breath. _There’s no way._ He felt tears well up, and he fought them as much as he could. _There’s no way they didn’t make it there safely._ Keith’s denial quickly turned to anger. His motivation for school went down the drain during the following weeks. He skipped his classes, and he felt completely directionless. _Shiro just can’t be gone._ The final straw was when Keith punched another student in the face a little a month after the news had broken. The kid had looked at Keith wrong, and something just snapped. Later that day, Keith was called into the office. He didn’t even have to go to know that he was being expelled. It was fine by him.

 

^*^*^*^*

 

After months in the desert shack that had become home in a weird way, Keith found Shiro again. It was an abused and more distant Shiro, one with an alien arm now, but it was Shiro. That wasn’t even the craziest part, though. Somehow, Keith and Shiro ended up on a magical, mechanical blue lion headed out to space. They found Allura, an alien princess, and were charged with fighting another alien race using Voltron, the universe’s most powerful weapon. Keith also found out he was half Galra, the alien race they were fighting. It was a lot to take in, and everyday was intense in one way or another.

 

The worst, though, was losing Shiro again. He knew Shiro wanted him to take Black if something ever happened to him, but leading Voltron felt like admitting that Shiro was gone for good, and Keith just wasn’t ready to give up. It was frustrating that the rest of the team didn’t see it. They just didn’t understand. He ended up taking Black anyway, but only because Black chose him and only because he had to.

 

Getting Shiro back a second time was like a breath of fresh air. Keith was glad he had proven everyone wrong. He was glad he refused to give up on Shiro. After checking on Shiro and letting him know that the rest of the team was anxious to see him, Keith got up to leave and give Shiro some space.

 

“Hey, Keith, how many times are you going to have to save me?” Shiro asked, giving a weak smile.

 

“As many times as it takes,” Keith replied without missing a beat. It was a promise that Keith intended to keep until his dying breath.

 

^*^*^*^*

 

Keith’s world was turned upside down again when he found out that the Shiro they had was not actually their Shiro. The Galra had made clones of Shiro when he was their prisoner, and it was merely coincidental that one had escaped. If Keith’s theory was right, it was less coincidental and more purposeful that a clone escaped. The clone, which they decided to name Kuron, could easily have been a way  for the Galra to spy on them and stay ahead of the game. Whatever the case, Shiro had been stuck on another astral plane and rescued by a very confused team Voltron. Keith was torn up over the situation, and he didn’t know what to believe anymore. He wanted to believe that this was actually their Shiro, but it was difficult now that there were at least two Shiros. Shiro was still in rough shape, even a couple days after they found him in stuck in an astral plane. Keith sat by his bed as he rested. That’s where Keith had spent most of the last 48 hours, in fact, since Shiro had yet to wake up after they got back. Keith knew the team was worried about him, but he couldn’t just leave Shiro.

“Shiro? Please wake up,” Keith pleaded with the unresponsive Paladin as he slipped his hand into Shiro’s. Shiro’s hand was cold and unmoving. Keith took a couple deep breaths to remain calm. “Shiro, I need you to wake up.”

 

Shiro recognized Keith’s familiar voice, and his fingers tightened slightly around Keith’s hand. It had been awhile since he’d felt that comfortable weight. Next, his eyelids fluttered open.

 

“You’re awake?!” Keith gasped as Shiro opened his eyes, Keith’s face filling his vision.

 

“How long was I out?” Shiro asked, his throat dry and voice groggy. Keith was filled with an overwhelming sense of fullness that felt like a mixture of happiness, excitement, and hope. This had to be his Shiro. He just knew it. He gently cupped Shiro’s face with his hands and leaned forward, kissing Shiro for the first time in way too long. Keith grinned from ear to ear when he broke the kiss, feeling absolutely certain that this was his Shiro.

 

“Don’t talk, ok? You need to rest. I’ll be back to check on you in a bit. Otherwise, I know the rest of the team would love to see you when you feel up to it.” Shiro smiled and nodded in agreement. Keith leaned in for another kiss before standing up to let Shiro rest.

 

At least for now, Keith felt whole again. He’d found a home in Shiro, and he was reminded once more that he would do whatever it takes to protect his home. Keith paused in Shiro’s doorway, looking back one last time before letting the door close behind him, smiling in a way that he hadn’t smiled in a while.


End file.
